eurostarcontestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wybór organizatora 6 Euro Star Contest Congratulations
Chęć organizowania szóstej edycji Euro Star Contest Congratulations wyraziło jedenaście miast. thumb|300px|Kraje, które zgłosiły się do rywalizacji. Wyniki głosowania Zgłoszone miasta * Grafika:Armenia.gif Erywań right|thumb Na początku chciałem pozdrowić wszystkich moich rywali biorących udział w castingu na organizację.Zgłosiliśmy się do tego castingu, bo chcemy pokazać,że małe kraje zakaukaskie również mogą mieć szansę i przygotować wspaniałą organizację. Jesteśmy państwem o bogatej kulturze,której nie zatarły dosyć długie wpływy ZSRR.Kultura ormiańska rozwinęła się doskonale dzięki wielu znanym osobom typu Aram Khachaturian - znany kompozytor czy francuski piosenkarz o ormiańskich korzeniach - Charles Aznavour. Mamy także dobrze rozwiniętą infrastrukturę pomimo tego,że Erywań zbudowany jest na planie koła.Dysponujemy także bogatą bazą hotelową,która mogłaby pomieścić wszystkich uczestników.Kolejny argument to fakt,że jest to impreza muzyczna,a muzyka w Armenii jest czczona w sposób szczególny.Wiele gwiazd,które zrobiło mega karierę w tym kraju,np. Sirusho,Inga & Anush,Silva Hakobyan,Sofi Mkheyan,Lilu,Suzy,Hasmik Karapetyan,Shushan Petrosyan to dowód na to stwierdzenie. Zapewnimy Wam dobre ceny,świetną zabawę i niezapomniane przeżycia. Hala,w której odbędzie się konkurs położona jest w zachodniej części Erywania,na obrzeżach miasta,ale mimo to doskonale sprawdzi się w powierzonej jej roli. Jeśli więc czujesz,że to Armenia powinna dostać prawo organizacji,zagłosuj na nas. * Grafika:Austria.gif Linz right|thumb Dlaczego Austria? Bo Austria ma wszystko, co jest potrzebne do organizacji tej imprezy. Bardzo dobre drogi, świetnie rozwinięta baza noclegowa i usługi. Piękny krajobraz i zabytki. Miejsce imprezy - AEC - jest nowoczesnym i dużym ośrodkiem, idealnie nadającym się na zorganizowanie tak prestiżowego konkursu. W dodatku Austria położona jest w centrum Europy, co bardzo ułatwia dojazd. Gwarantujemy wspaniałą organizację i zabawę! * Grafika:Bulgaria.gif Płowdiw right|thumb Bułgaria, jedno z nielicznych państw Europy posiadające tak wielką kulturę muzyczną. To tutaj, na tych ziemiach wychowują się najwspanialsze gwiazdy światowego formatu. Możemy je podziwiać wszędzie, dosłownie. O talencie wokalistek i wokalistów tego jakże wspaniałego państwa może świadczyć przede wszystkim fakt zdobywania wysokich miejsce w konkursie Euro Star Contest. Ale gdzie ukryta jest podstawa tak wielkich sukcesów? Czy podstawą tych sukcesów jest tylko dobry gust w wyborze piosenek reprezentujących Bułgarię? Nie. Przede wszystkim Bułgaria ma bardzo dobrze rozwinięty rynek muzyczny. Jest on podstawą do tworzenia tak wspaniałych kompozycji? A jak jest z konkursami? Czy mają możliwość bytu w tym państwie? Oczywiście! Wystarczy spojrzeć na organizację festiwalu „BulgarianVision” odbywającego się prawie co edycję. Jeśli to nie wystarcza, można zerknąć organizację 24. edycji Euro Star Contest. Wówczas można było przeczytać wiele pochlebnych opinii, oraz mniej. Te drugie jednak skłoniły stację BNT do zebrania pewnych wniosków. Kolejne organizacje przygotowane przez Bułgarię będą (miejmy nadzieję) o niebo lepsze. Inną ważną rzeczą jest także możliwość noclegu. Płowdiw jest miastem posiadającym doskonale przystosowaną do tego celów infrastrukturę. Dzięki temu wszędzie jest blisko, a to wiąże się z niskimi kosztami przejazdów. Innym ważnym aspektem jest fakt, iż Płowdiw uznawane jest za jedno z tańszych miast Europy. A poza tym, któż nie chciałby udać się do doliny znajdującej się tuż za siedmioma górami. * Grafika:Chorwacja.gif Split right|thumb Chorwacja jak wiemy jest krajem bałkańskim nad morzem Adriatyckim. Jednak w Chorwacji swój wpływ zaznaczają kultury zachodnioeuropejska, śródziemnomorska oraz słowiańska. Niewątpliwe piętno na zwyczajach panujących w tym kraju odcisnęły lata podporządkowania europejskim mocarstwom. Północna część Chorwacji jest bardzo zbliżona pod względem kulturowym do Polski. W części nadmorskiej swe wyraźne wpływy wywiera kultura śródziemnomorska. Tradycyjnie więc po południu przychodzi czas na sjestę, a życie zaczyna się wieczorem. Oznacza to, iż jest to idealne miejsce do spotkania się tak wielu kultur w jednym, cudownym miejscu. Wspólne kibicowanie danym państwom i ich reprezentantom może jedynie przybliżyć wszystkie owe kultury do siebie i stworzenie jednej, większej i obfitej w formę. Przez wiele lat, muzyka chorwacka była niedostrzegana przez Europę. Pora to zmienić. Pokażmy całej Europie, że muzyka chorwacka jest tyle samo warta, co amerykańska, a nawet jeszcze bardziej. Z tego też powodu ESCC powinno odbyć się w Chorwacji! * Grafika:Hiszpania.gif Saragossa right|thumb Dlaczego 6 już edycja konkursu Congratulations powinna odbyć się w Hiszpanii?? Trudno odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Hiszpania posiada wiele miesc powszechnie znanych oraz obiektów zdolnych do organizacji takiej imprezy. Posiada również wiele zakątków równie godnych odwiedzenia a jednak mniej znanych. To dlatego właśnie miejscem imprezy nie jest Madryt ani Barcelona, ale starożytne mauretańskie miasto Saragossa. Zapyta ktoś, jaki potencjał posiada to miasto, żeby zorganizować taką imprezę. Odpowiedź jest prosta: W 2008 w Saragossie odbyłą się Światowa Wystawa Expo, po której zostało doskonałe zaplecze infrastrukturalne, zdolne zorganizować tą wspaniałą imprezę, jaką jest ESCC wraz ze wszystkimi imprezami towarzyszącymi. Miejscem imprezy jest Stadiom, który może pomieścić jednocześnie 35 000 widzów na samych trybunach. Specjalnie na cele konkursu Stadion otrzyma nowoczesne zadaszenie, oraz zostanie wyposażony w najnowocześniejsze nowinki techniczne. Teraz już wiadomo dlaczego 6 ESCC powinien odbyć się w Hiszpanii. Bo to wymarzone miejsce na tą imprezę. * Grafika:Liban.gif Bejrut Po raz 4 i już ostatni raz Liban wysuwa swą kandydaturę na organizatora ESCC. Ten czwarty raz jest szczególny, ponieważ Liban ma swego reprezentanta w stawce konkursowej i to było głównym motywatorem aby Liban wysłał swą kandydature. Liban to przepiękne arabskie państwo, jeszcze nie daliście wykazać się Libanowi. I to jest ten czas aby Arabskie noce gościły ESCC * Grafika:Macedonia.gif Skopje right|thumb Początkowo byłem bardzo nie zadowolony z kraju, który posiadam, czyli Macedonię. Jednak z czasem, po paru edycjach, państwo to bardzo mnie zainteresowałem, aż z czasem zakochałem się w tym wspaniałym i przepięknym państwie, jakim bez wątpienia jest Macedonia. Mogłoby się wydawać, że kraj ten jest biedny, nie ma w nim nic ciekawego, a jednak. Państwo to jest cudowne poprzez swoje bogactwa. Pewnie się zastanawiacie jakie może mieć bogactwa? Są to przede wszystkim boskie krajobrazy, ciekawa historia państwa, cudowne zabytki, bardzo mili ludzie i to co jest najważniejsze muzyka. A więc czy jest warto głosować na ten właśnie kraj? Z pewnością moi drodzy. Jak wiemy Macedonia wygrała V ESCC i może czas oddać swój głos i poznać bliżej to małe państewko? Jeśli wybierzecie nas, na pewno was nie zawiodę, a zapewniam zakochacie się tak jak ja w nim. Postaram się wam pokazać cudowne zabytki wraz z krajobrazami macedońskimi. Czy wiecie jak pięknie jest w mieście Kumanowo? Albo jak głęboko jest w Jeziorze Ochrydzkim? Jeśli wybierzecie Macedonię, tutejsi ludzie nauczą was języka macedońskiego, zatańczycie z tutejszymi kobietami taniec hora. Aż w końcu przeżyjecie nie zapomniane chwilę podczas koncertu VI ESCC, wypijecie wino Bovin za zwycięzcę i puścicie fajerwerki w górę. To wszystko i jeszcze więcej może się zdarzyć dzięki wam, ale czy warto głosować na małą Macedonię? Serdecznie dziękuje za przygotowanie loga sakissowi i stworzenie wspaniałego plakatu karolowi, bez was w tej chwili to uzasadnienie byłoby niczym. Dziękuję. Życzę z całego serca wszystkim powodzenia. Niech wygra NAJLEPSZY. * Grafika:Portugalia.gif Madera right|thumb Chęć zorganizwania Euro Star Contest Congratulations zgłosiła Lizbona, Porto, Guimaraes, Braga, Aveira, Coimbra, Leiria ... miasta w których jest chociaż jeden ogromny stadion, oraz skromne Funchal, 850 km na zachód od Lizbony...zaraz przecież Lizbona graniczy na zachód z Oceanem... Racja, macie okazje po raz pierwszy w historii sprowadzić wielkie muzyczne wydarzenie na sam środek Oceanu...a jeżeli nie skusiło was to wystarczająco to zaświadczam własną głową, że dopisze wam pogoda i oderwiecie się od codziennego zgiełku wielkich miast a After Party na plaży to będzie to co stanie się głównym tematem rozmów w waszych domach. Sądzę, że podjęliście już wybór i mam nadzieję, że będzie on korzystny dla nas wszystkich. Chcemy pokazać coś nowego, czego nie doświadcza się w zwykły dzień. Pozdrawiam Vania Fernandes, urodzona i zamieszkała w Funchal na Maderze * Grafika:Rumunia.gif Bukareszt right|thumb Czemu Rumunia? Bo jest to piękny kraj z piękną historia. Nigdy nie otrzymał szansy organizować konkurs Euro Star, dlatego próbuje sil tutaj. Nie potrafię pisać dobrych uzasadnień, ale proszę abyście dali mi szanse zorganizować chociaż jedna rzecz, nigdy mi tej szansy nie dajecie a ja obiecuje ze w Rumunii będziecie mieli fun (: * Grafika:SanMarino.gif Seravalla right|thumb San Marino to małe państwo na terenie Włoch ! Jest ono bardzo nie znane i słabo rozwinięte pod względem muzycznym. Jest tu organizowane bardzo mało imprez , taka impreza mogła by pokazać nasze małe państewko z innej - lepszej strony. To już 2 raz kiedy staramy sie o taką impreze , zeszły raz nie doceniliście naszych możliwości mamy nadzieje że teraz będzie lepiej. * Grafika:Slowacja.gif Bratysława right|thumb Kiedy na myśl przychodzi nam państwo Słowacja jednym kojarzy się z Termalnymi Źródełkami a jednym z tym ze Słowacja to państwo graniczące z Polską. Ale mogła by się kojarzyć z czymś innym np. z organizacją Euro Star Contest Congratulations. Słowacja nie tylko mogła pokazać się z nowej jeszcze nigdy nie ukazywanej strony ale także konkurs odbywał by się w jednym z najpiękniejszych miast Europy. Gdzie zabytki ukazują kulturę i historię naszego małego państwa. Słowacja która niedawno powróciła do konkursu jest bardzo zaskoczona dobrym wynikiem uzyskanym w konkursie i dlatego chce podarować coś Europie. I tym naszym prezentem może być przepiękna organizacja Euro Star Contest Congratulations. Której w 100% a nawet 1000% sprostamy. Kategoria:ESCC